1. Field of Invention
This invention is for any event in which a person is handling a tire.
2. Description of Prior Art
The covering of a tire and wheel is a common invention in use today. Tire covers are used for appearance purposes to enhance the overall look of a vehicle and some have an added feature to reduce theft of a spare tire, and spare tire and wheels.
Originally spare wheels and tires of a vehicle were oftentimes covered on the exteriors of vehicles for vanity purposes, and the overall appearance of the vehicle. This was the case in Patents issued many years ago such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,504,907; 1,704,555; 1,718,969 and particularly U.S. Pat. No. 1,461,021 issued to W. G. Bate in 1923.
Thereafter, and in more recent times, spare wheels and tires were stored inside of trucks and fender wells and no appearance covers were used. In recent times, especially in reference to recreational vehicles, small trucks and vans, spare wheel and tire combinations are being mounted again on the exterior of vehicles. For this reason, spare wheel tire covers are back in style as in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,1261,169; 4,516,706 can attest to. These covers are for spare tire and wheels that are fixed externally on the vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. 4,126,169 to Magnunson (1978) shows a cover which is a one size fits all cover that has drainage openings in the event of rainfall or when one is washing the vehicle. The cover is mounted externally on the vehicle covering the wheel and tire; however, this type of cover is only made for covering the tire and wheel applications outside of the vehicle for vanity purposes. U.S. Pat. No. 4,516,706 to Niehaus (1985) shows a spare tire cover that has a locking device to reduce or eliminate thief of the tire. The locking device for a spare tire can be made without a cover, therefore, the cover is for vanity purposes only since the cover may be painted or otherwise decorated to blend with the vehicle's appearance.
Although there are other covers such as U.S. Pat. No. 5,228,608 to Stout, III (1993); D306, 995 To Reed, Jr.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,214,683 to Wills, ET. Al. (1980); U.S. Pat. No. 5,076,477 to Colgan (1991); U.S. Pat. No. 4,932,573 to Flint (1990), these covers all have one thing in common as stated in their patents, they are all tire covers with a main purpose being to cover a tire and wheel. One of these, U.S. Pat. No. 5,228,608 issued to Stout, III, shows a tire cover and article carrier for a tire and wheel that is mounted on the exterior of a vehicle. It has an article holder attached to the cover, but again the cover is there for vanity purposes that are non-functional in nature.
There are other patented covers for the protection of a tire and wheel when painting a car such as U.S. Pat. No. 5,667,590 to Simons, Sr. (1997); U.S. Pat. No. 4,787,331 to Jarvis (1988); U.S. Pat. No. 4,844,005 to Filomeno (1989). The sole purpose of these covers is for the tire and wheel remaining free of over spray when painting the vehicle.
All of the previously practiced methods have primarily the same basic pitfalls. They are all tire covers to cover a tire or spare tire and wheel for the one act of covering. This is of very limited use, as the only function is to cover a tire and wheel or a spare tire and wheel.
There are many different tire covers. They range from covers to prevent spray painting or other materials from being introduced onto a tire or tire and wheel. There are covers that are made to cover a wheel rim. This type of cover is used in the event that one would be using harsh solvents to clean a tire without allowing the harsh solvent to come in contact with the wheel and rim assembly. There are covers made for appearance purposes only, having no other function. Tire covers use for advertising purposes, but again for appearance purposes, and tire covers that have locking systems that's other use beside appearance is to be a deterrent from stealing the spare tire and wheel off a vehicle. All of the tire covering inventions heretofore know suffer from a number of one or more of these disadvantages.
(a) Their main purpose is for the covering and or overall appearance of a tire or spare tire and wheel. PA1 (b) Their function is of limited use since they only act to conceal a tire. PA1 (c) They are put on a tire for a specific use, such as in the act of spray painting a car, or shielding a tire from environmental elements. PA1 (d) Since many vehicle owners do not use them at all, they are more of a luxury item rather than a necessity PA1 (e) Cars, in particular, never have a need for a spare tire being covered since the spare tire and wheel is mainly in the vehicle and out of sight. PA1 (f) Many vehicles that generally use the tire covers have none at all. Some vehicle owners like the look of a spare tire or spare tire and wheel on the exterior of their vehicle. PA1 (g) Since many spare tire covers are used on the exterior of a vehicle they are an easy item to steal. PA1 (a) To provide a tire cover which has many uses other than appearance purposes. PA1 (b) To provide a cover that acts as a protector in case of a tire emergency on the roadway. PA1 (c) To provide a tire cover that acts as a shield from getting oneself filthy in all types of situations when one is working on a tire and or tire and rim. PA1 (d) To provide a tire cover that is used as a protector between the inside of a vehicle and the tire itself in the event of putting the tire inside the vehicle PA1 (e) To provide a tire cover that is used as a protector from getting oneself dirty in any event that would facilitate the handling of a tire and or tire and wheel. PA1 (f) To provide a tire cover with an opening in the middle in order to work on the wheel rim such as, when in the act of taking off the lug nuts. PA1 (g) To provide a tire cover which can be seen at night because of its reflective abilities PA1 (h) To provide a tire cover which can be placed on and removed quickly and easily from various sized wheels and tires.